Naraku's Pets
by briancaprovoid
Summary: How could Naraku resist Sango's plump breasts, Kagome's virginity, and Inuyasha's cut little ass? Well, he couldn't, they are his pets after all. Dark fic. One shot


**So this is super dark. If you are expecting sunshine, rainbows, and kittens, please leave now. But for those of you who like dark fics, read on.**

He had beaten them, all of them. They had walked confidently into his body, thinking that good would prevail over evil, but they were wrong. Sesshomaru had been swallowed up by the same technique he fought to perfect, while Miroku had opened his wind tunnel and sucked in the illusion of Naraku. Poor things.

The only ones that were left were Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kohaku.

**X**

Sango's cries of pleasure echoed all throughout his dark castle. Her body glistening with sweat and entangled by two strong men. Kohaku was laying on the floor beneath her, inside of her cunt, while Naraku was behind her, inside her tight ass. The three moved together, orderly and synchronized. All chasing their orgasm, but the siblings knew better than to cum before their master.

It seemed like only yesterday, Naraku was torturing Sango and Kohaku in the dungeons. Whipping them bloody, or removing pieces of skin off their bodies and forcing the other to eat it. Those times were in the past now. His beautiful pets had been untrained but he had been patient and taught them how to enjoy each other, in ways that were not considered brotherly or sisterly.

Naraku had been the teacher, and the siblings, his students. Day by painful day he would introduce a new punishment more horrendous then the last. They had both been incredibly slow learners but Naraku didn't lose faith. He believed in himself, and he kept working with them, training them and eventually they had learned.

The siblings submission was almost as sweet as Inuyasha's, though not quite.

The half demon had not broken easily. It had taken months and multiple removals of limbs to get him to behave, but eventually, he did. Those fangs of his were never bared at Naraku again, and that rude unpredictable mouth Inuyasha possessed, was now put to good use.

How Naraku loved Inuyasha. Out of all of his pets, he loved Inuyasha the most. Looking back, he couldn't understand how he could want Kikyo over him. Inuyasha was so cute when he cried out in pain. His screams would make Naraku's blood boil, and Gods help Naraku when the dog demon cries. It is just too delicious.

Inuyasha had spent twice as much time in the dungeons as Sango and Kohaku. Naraku had to forcibly restrain him because every time he got close, Inuyasha would aim for Naraku's head.

Such bad insolent behavior.

Naraku still remembers fondly the first time he had ever taken Inuyasha. The dog demon had fought valiantly but it was no use. He had been pushed down onto his back, while Naraku climbed on top. Naraku had to use multiple tentacles to spread his legs, but it was worth it.

The sight of Inuyasha's soft cock and ass was breath taking. He understood Kikyo and Kagome's obsession with the half demon then. Naraku had eagerly positioned himself outside of Inuyasha's entrance before pushing in. He was so tight, squeezing Naraku's cock so hard. If Naraku hadn't been accustomed to sex, he would have spilled right then and there but he decided not to. It was Inuyasha's first time with his new master, and Naraku wanted it to be special. Naraku had to use more tentacles to hold down Inuyasha's arms, otherwise the dog would have tried to rip out his throat. Their love making, as Naraku called it, had been rather slow just as Naraku wanted. There was no need to rush things, they have a whole lifetime to spend together.

As Naraku felt himself about to cum, he made sure to grab Inuyasha's flaccid cock and bring it to life. His hand stroked and stroked and eventually, it got hard. Just as Inuyasha was about to cum, Naraku squeezed and tore the thing from his body. Inuyasha's reaction had been immediate. He had screamed and shook with such force, Naraku had to hold himself up or else he would have fallen.

After nearly minutes or what seemed like hours, Inuyasha had finished jerking and fell unconscious from the wound. That wasn't good at all. Naraku couldn't have Inuyasha dying on him, so he seared the newly created hole with fire and kissed it, the way a parent kisses their child's injuries.

His next stop was to see the lovely Kagome. She had been in the dungeons all alone and Naraku hadn't visited her once. He was so busy dealing with the others but he promised himself that he would make it up to her.

As he entered the dungeons, he realized that she was asleep. That was good, he decided he would surprise her a bit. In an instant, his whole form changed into that of Inuyasha. Everything was correct down to the bare feet and fuzzy ears. Oh, his beautiful ears. Naraku would have to take them from the half breed but he found that he couldn't. Those were Inuyasha's trademark and no matter how cute they were, they would stay on his head, no matter how badly Naraku wanted them.

His clawed hand touched Kagome on the cheek and she reacted. At first she was scared but her eyes came into focus and she realized that it was her beloved.

"Inuyasha." She said, her voice relaxed now that she was in his presence. Some of her hair had drifted into her face and Inuyasha calmly pushed it aside.

"I am here to rescue you." He said. Naraku tried to keep his laughter down but he knew sooner or later he wouldn't be able to contain it.

Her brown eyes instantly filled with joy and happiness. She was saved, this wasn't the end like she thought it would be. She wrapped her arms around his frame and hugged him as tightly as she could. "Thank you, thank you so much. I was so worried about you." She noticed that he was by himself. "Where are the others?" She asked, slightly worried that something had happened to them and Inuyasha hadn't made it in time. The pain of losing Miroku was too great, she couldn't handle losing Sango or Kohaku.

Inuyasha returned the embrace and kissed the side of her head softly. "They are alright. They have already escaped and are waiting for us." He said, taking a strong whiff of her scent. Such a divine scent she had. He would make sure to bath himself in it, and her, every day.

"Okay let's go." She said and began to walk away.

Inuyasha had different thoughts. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to him. "Before we go, I just want to say that I love you."

She melted then, tears forming in her eyes. She was so sweet and innocent. "I love you to, Inuyasha." And she hugged him again. They left out of the chambers and walked down the hall before stopping in front of a door. "What is this place, Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer her but instead opened the door. Inside the room, there was blood all over the floor, some even on the walls. Despite the blood, Kagome's eyes locked on one figure.

The corpse of her beloved fox, Shippo.

She ran to him, and grabbed his disfigured body in her arms before crying. She turned to look at Inuyasha who had turned back to Naraku.

"You?" She said in surprise. Her face immediately contorted into anger and hurt and she ran at him. What she was intending to do, he would never know for he grabbed her, and then slammed her up against the wall.

"Why would you try to hurt me, darling?" His voice took on a sorrowful tone to it, as if he was truly hurt by her actions.

"You monster!" She screamed at him before spitting into his face like an animal.

Naraku's face contorted into even more hurt. "Someone needs to teach you manners." He reached into his pocket. "In fact, someone needs to close that mouth of yours." He pulled out Inuyasha cock and shoved it into her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Naraku doesn't know what happened next. One moment they were standing up against the wall, and the next, she was on the floor beneath him. It was all so perfect.

Naraku was driven out of memory lane by the begging and cries of his pets. They wanted their orgasms but they couldn't cum until after he did. Naraku figured they had been good and didn't deserve punishment so he came and they followed suit. Sango's back arched forward, while Kohaku's hips shifted upward, going as deeply as possible into his sister.

They finally came down from their high and the two of them moved away to sit next to Kagome and Inuyasha, who had been watching silently. Patiently and happily awaiting their turns.

Naraku caught his breath, before signaling to Kagome and Inuyasha to come over. They both happily ran towards him and got into their masters favorite position. Kagome on the floor with her legs open, while Inuyasha was in a kneeling doggy style position. His head was close to Kagome's cunt and his ass was in the air, wiggling enticingly at Naraku.

Naraku was cruel, but not cruel enough to deny his pets their release, and so without hesitation, he plunged into Inuyasha, sending his head into Kagome's cunt. She emitted a long loud moan and buried her fingers in Inuyasha's silky white hair, needing his tongue to go deeper inside her. Their bodies formed a love link, for everyone was satisfied and pleased.

This is what Naraku always wanted. He wanted a family that loved him, while also having beautiful pets that listened and obeyed him.

**So if you made it this far, I appreciate it. I just felt like writing something dark with the main characters. I hope you like it. **


End file.
